The purposes of the Community Engagement and Outreach Core are to expand involvement and value of the community, specifically minority, rural and other low-income members, in research addressing health disparities; to expand and nurture innovative partnerships with health systems, community agencies, lay and professional organizations and communities whose efforts are directed toward alleviating health disparities in African Americans, Hispanics, and rural and low income persons; and to provide science education to high risk HDP youth and schools to increase the likelihood of selecting a career in health disparities fields and science. Involvement of the community includes 1) engagement with the conduct of research leading to improvements in minority health and the elimination of health disparities, 2) empowering HDP to make informed decisions regarding participation in HDP research, 3) developing a new generation of health disparity researchers who bring their value and a unique HDP perspective, 4) disseminating health research to minority, rural, and lowincome populations and health care provider communities serving these populations in ways that will lead to positive changes in behaviors, equity of practice, and health and 5) developing a pool of persons willing to consider and participate in health disparities research. These efforts will build upon and expand the partnerships and activities that we established in our previous TRIAD COE. New partnerships with schools, churches, community centers, homeless centers, congregational nurses, schools, and the NC Association of Biomedical Research for this continuation center will be established.